Reflection of the Nexus
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: CAN'T YOU READ THE TITLE. Better Summary inside. Oneshot.


**Summary:**I know this is pretty random, but I decided that I should do a oneshot on how the four turtles described to each other and Master Splinter what they thought of the battle Nexus. I know, pretty different, but the idea came to me quite suddenly and I thought 'why not?'. So here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, only the story.

**Warning: **Pretty long oneshot.

* * *

**Reflection of the Nexus**

The flames flickered and wax fell as the candles glowed through the night. Four reptilian creatures were in a lotus position of meditation while a rodent sat in front of them in a wise manner which gave him the air of wisdom. All were tranquil and one with their surroundings. All were entwined with the concrete beneath their feet. Until...

"Ah..ah..achoo." The one wearing an orange masked glanced at all of his siblings as they glared at him.

"He he, excuse me," The Orange masked turtle said quite sheepishly.

"Bless you, knucklehead." The red masked turtle looked the most annoyed out of the three.

"My sons. You may finish your meditation exercises." The wise rat opened his eyes for the first time since this session began. "Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, please calm yourselves." He saw the look of anxiousness in their eyes and added, "None of you are in trouble. I was deep in meditation when I thought that we might relax for the remainder of the day. It has only been 5 days since we entered the Battle Nexus tournament, after-all."

Michelangelo's face lit up like a light bulb. "Yeah, where I became **The Battle Nexus Champion**!!"

"Quiet down goofball or I'll wipe that grin off your face...permanently." Raphael still hadn't gotten over his loss against Mikey in the semi finals of the tournament.

"Guys, quit fighting already." Don didn't want another World War III to break out at this moment. He had had enough fighting for a lifetime, let alone one day.

"My sons, do not quarrel. All I want to hear is what you thought of the battle nexus. No more, no less." he ushered in a fatherly voice. "Michelangelo, may you begin of what ou remember of the battle Nexus." He saw the huge grin on his sons young face and added, "before you became the champion."

"Well, first I was facing one of those aliens who had one half of him covered in fur and the other with skin.What are they called again, Master?"

"I believe the warrior you faced came from the dimension of Setia Hati Terate. Fine warriors indeed."

"Well, anyway, he kept on attacking me with a sword, smaller than Leo's but not small enough to be a dagger, you know what I mean? Well he was able to hit me a couple of times, but with a few numchuck butt kicking action, he was down for the count in seconds. Next was Master Splinter..."

"WHAT THE SHELL?! Master Splinter you could have kicked his ungratful butt when he was facing you. It would have caused him alot more pain and alot less suffering for the rest of us. Why didn't you beat him?" Raphael, as noted, was quite shocked at Master Splinter's actions against his sibling.

"Because it was your's and your brother's time for glory. It was your tournament, not mine. As much as I might be a skilled warrior, you all know that you 4 always come first in my life." The four turtles smiled proudly at their father's praise. "Please Michelangelo, continue."

"Well then I came to fighting the ugliest, most horrifying alien ever known to walk any galaxy...Raphael." His hot-headed smacked up the back of Mikey's head. "Ow, hey."

Don grinned a little at this. "Mikey, you so asked for that."

"Well, the only reason why you faced me was because you were to chicken to face that Kluh guy you insulted in the square, and swapped that lottery knife with someone else instead, so really, you should have lost anyway."

"Well Raphie-boy, even with those circumstances, I still kicked your butt and made it to the semi finals. Their I faced some girl alien. Someone with a staff..."

"You are talking about the one who was from dimension griphlyics. The warriors over their are all female."

"Wow, uh, er, I bet her, of course, and moved on to fight Kluh. Thanks to my good all numchuck, I defeated him and became **The Battle Nexus Champion**.

"Yeah your a champion Mikey. The champion of knuckle sandwich eaters. If it wasn't for Draco and the Daimio's son, you would have been torn apart and eaten as a snack by Kluh" Raphael made a silly face at Mikey, then Master Splinter motioned him to stop, which he obeyed, hesitantly. Raphael quickly turned his attention to his brother in blue, who hadn't spoken a word for the entire afternoon. "Hey Leo, how about you, I didn't see you for most of the tournament and how come you didn't make it to the final rounds?"

Leo looked at his brother, wishing to change the subject immediately. "Uh, I was, um, Raph why bother asking me, I want to here what you did first. I mean, come on, I just got my shell handed to me, that's all. I thought you would have been thrilled that I finally lost at my own martial art." Leo pulled out the best fake smile he could do, but saw all of his brothers, were not buying a single bit of it. Master Splinter came to his rescue before Raphael asked more questions. He could see in Leonardo's eyes that he didn't want to talk about his downfall...just yet.

"Yes, you are right my son. I would wish to hear Raphael's adventures in the Battle Nexus. Raphael, please will you offer what you went through in the tournament." Out of the corner of his eye, the wise sensei spotted an I-am-so-grateful smile from his most responsible son.

"Hmm, ok, I was facing off against this ring-boy and bet him quite easily. Then it was Traximus, also defeated him, though, I have to admit, I almost lost that fight. Traximus is one tough dino."

"Yeah, then you faced me and got your shell kicked bad. Like, really bad."

"Then I heard you freaked out about Mikey winning at the healers. They said you had almost gone crazy." Don winked cheekily at his red-raged brother.

"That's not all guys. Traximus came and we got a drink together. It was on him and...oh yeah, I've got to pass this message." Raph glanced at all of his siblings. "He said that he wanted to thank us for granting him his freedom and that the triceraton and Republican war has escalated to dangerous heights. He was hoping to find recruits in the Nexus, you know, to fight off the prime leader."

"Wow, good old, hounourable Traximus. Their is no better triceraton." Mikey place his fist on his chest as a salute.

"No doubt about that. What else Raph?" Leo absentmindedly rubbed his neck while saying this.

"Then Traximus told me about Master Splinter was locked in the dungeon. He and I broke him out...and you know the rest. Yo, Donny, what about you?"

Donny looked at the ground sheepishly. "I kinda got beaten in the first round. Hehe."

"WHAT? Donny, how could you?" Mikey put on a fake surprised face.

"Hehe, the guy I was fighting was pretty tough, not a push-over like myself. For the rest of the time I was helping Usagi."

"Who's Usagi?" Raph and Mikey chorused.

"He is the samarai who came to my aid some years ago, he is also a friend of Leonardo's," Master Splinter answered, taking a quick look at his blue masked son to see him rubbing his neck once again.

"OK, well that's everyone besides you Leo. So spill it. What don't you want to say but you know you have to say it sometime soon?" Raph was definitely pushing it.

"Uh, look, it's getting late guys. I'm gonna turn in. A ninja needs to get his sleep you know." Leo got up and turned to walk away, then a three fingered hand rested om where he absentmindedly rubbed. It burned as if a thousand flames were on the one spot. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain but he couldn't help but flinch at his brother's touch. It was just to painful to truly bare.

"Wow, Leo, what's wrong?" Raph was shocked that his hand caused his brother so much pain.

"Are you OK?" Mikey looked on with his young, innocent eyes.

"Leo, you can't hide it forever. It has to come out sooner or later." Don made eye-contact with Leo, with one of those matter-of-factly looks.

"Alright, keep your masks on, I'm telling." He sat back down, all of his family's eyes looking at him. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes before continueing.

"I fought with the warrior kwan, made my way to the second round and fate had made it so Usagi and I faced each other. Then..."

"Wait, how did you get to know Usagi in the first place? I mean, there isn't a address book for the battle Nexus."

"Oh, he didn't do anything, just saved my shell from being waxed by black assassins. No big. ANYWAY, as I was saying, Usagi and I were fighting each other and, boy, did we fight. It was almost as if it was rehearsed a million times...but then the Ultimate Ninja stepped in." His brother's all looked at his expressionless face. He rubbed his neck once again. "He took a blowpipe and shot me with a poison dart, I dropped my swords and collapsed in front of Usagi. At the time I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that I was getting weaker by the second, and my legs became jelly. When I was lying on the mattress at the healers pavilion, I could barely move, or breath. I am almost completely amazed I'm still alive to this moment. I owe Usagi my life, and you Donnie, if it wasn't for you guys, I would probable be saying my last goodbyes." He looked up to find his brother's shocked with lower jaws that could touch the ground. "What?"

"Wow." -Raph

"Yikes." -Don

"Eep." -Mikey

"Hey, I didn't really mean it like that. I would've probable made it, just. (yawn) Well, like before, I'm going to turn myself in. It's late and we have a long day of training tomorrow. Goodnight." He got up and left, not looking back at his family. When he was at his door. He heard a harsh voice behind him.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" Leo turned and, as expected, Raph was standing there, leaning on the wall.

"Raph...(sigh) yes I did. And yes I was trying to hide it earlier. I just hope you guys understood. Anyway, this was just a warm-up."

"Raph looked at his rival brother. "For what?"

Leo truely smiled for the first time that night. "When I completely alliminate you and the others in the next Battle Nexus."

Raph laughed,"Keep dreaming Leo, that's my prize. I need to pay-back Mikey anyway."

"Wipe those dreams away for I'm gonna kick your butt 2 Nexus Tournaments in a row." Mikey barged into the conversation.

"Guys, you got-to let me catch up. Come on don't you feel sorry for me? I didn't even make the second round." Don followed close behind.

"Hey...group hug." Mikey grabbed the necks of Raph and Leo and Don got Mikey in a headlock. Raph freed himself and took over for down to keep Mikey in a headlock. Don then scrambled to Leo. It was such a commotion of headlocks, hugs and other brotherly notions that the turtles didn't see their sensei watching from afar. He looked at his sons proudly.

_Yes, the next Nexus. Let's just hope you boys stay together that long, before you hurt eachother, that is. _(walks away chuckling to himself)

* * *

Wow, was that alright. I just hope I didn't bore anyone. A perfect ending to a perfect story, that's what I say. Hope you will ask for more.


End file.
